Nowadays, while dietary life is rich and living environment becomes convenient, the patients of obesity keep on increasing. Along with the increase thereof, other various circulatory system diseases such as diabetes, hypertension and hyperlipemia are also spreading as life habit diseases. As the basic therapy for obesity, the diet therapy and the functional therapy have been adopted. When their therapy are not so effective or the patients are of excessive obesity type, the medical therapy, administering a feeding deterrent agent such as 5-HT antagonist, has been conducted. However, the feeding deterrent agent can not essentially improve the obese physical constitution because it does not decompose lipid in obese cells. Moreover, when the feeding deterrent agent is administered to patients so as to excessively repress the appetite of patients, the amount of nutrition-intake in the daily life decreases to less than the minimum level to lead the health control problem. Further, since the feeding deterrent agent acts on the central nervous system, side effects to brain are concerned. Therefore, the feeding deterrent agent is usually used as a supplement in the basic therapy.
Further, diabetes mellitus is usually classified into two types: insulin-dependence (type I, IDDM) accompanied with the decrease of insulin-producing cells and non insulin-dependence (type II, NIDDM) which is considered to be generated by the decrease of insulin sensibility. As the clinical situation, 90% or more of the diabetes mellitus patients are involved in the latter. In the non insulin-dependence diabetes mellitus (type II diabetes mellitus), while the concentration of insulin in blood is high, the sensibility of somatic cells to insulin is decreased due to insulin-resistance. Thus, the intake of glucose existing in blood into somatic cells is inhibited. As the therapeutic agent for type II diabetes mellitus which can improve the insulin resistance, thiazolidine derivatives and the like are under development.
In J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 1962, 14, 16, some tetrahydropyridine derivatives are described as possessing an anti-hypertensive effect without disclosing any other use. Furthermore, some tetrahydropyridine derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,771, but an inhibitory activity to platelet aggregation is described for use.